The present invention relates generally to computer networking, and, more particularly, to a method and system for independent console access including the ability to track the movement of a network administrator in a server system.
Server systems, generally referred to as xe2x80x9cservers,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnetwork serversxe2x80x9d have been in use for quite some time. Typically, a server connected to a network enables a number of users also connected over the network to access application programs and files located on the server. Typically, the network over which the users connect to the server is known as a local area network (LAN). For example, a LAN may be an Ethernet network, a token ring network, or any other network over which a number of users connect to each other and other devices, such as servers, located on the network. Before the network user can access the server over the network, the server must be initiated, or xe2x80x9cbooted upxe2x80x9d and made available to the users. Servers are typically booted up by a network administrator, who is connected to the server directly (for example, via an RS232 connection), or who is connected to the server over the above-mentioned LAN. In addition to boot up, network administrators require periodic access to the server to perform maintenance and other tasks.
The processing engine of the server can be divided, or xe2x80x9cpartitionedxe2x80x9d into a number of different cells, referred to as xe2x80x9cpartitionsxe2x80x9d. The operator of the network decides the manner in which the server is partitioned, with one or many partitions being possible. When a server has been divided into a number of different partitions, each partition is, in effect, a server and includes processing, diagnostic and storage functionality. This functionality is accessed by the network administrators through access to data sources corresponding to each partition. The data sources that correspond to each partition allow monitoring of the respective partition. The server may be accessed by connecting directly to the server through a utilities processor, which is connected to the server via, for example, a universal serial bus (USB), or the utilities processor may be accessed by a remotely located network administrator through a local area network (LAN). Furthermore, there are data sources on the server that are common to all partitions. Access to these data sources enables the network administrators to configure, maintain, and operate the server.
Unfortunately, when a server is divided into a number of partitions, a network administrator only has access to one data source at a time. Furthermore, in situations where there are a number of network administrators, each network administrator may only have access to the same data source at any given time.
Therefore, a need exists for a way in which to allow a single network administrator simultaneous access to a number of different data sources, and a way in which to allow a number of network administrators simultaneous access to a number of different data sources in a server. Furthermore, it would be desirable to allow a network administrator the ability to view, or track, the movement of another network administrator through the server.
The invention provides a method and system for independent console access including tracking in a server.
The invention is a method for independent console access in a server, the method comprising the steps of dividing the server into a plurality of partitions, each partition being an independent server entity and having a data source associated therewith. The data source represents a console in the partition. The method also includes the step of simultaneously accessing a first data source by a first user and a second user, wherein the first user accesses the first data source using a tracking mirror and the second user accesses the tracking mirror such that the second user monitors the first user connected to the first data source.
In architecture, the invention is a system for allowing independent console access in a server. The system includes a plurality of partitions with each partition being an independent server entity, a plurality of data sources in which each data source is associated with one of the plurality of partitions and console access and remote tracking logic associated with the plurality of data sources. The system also includes a plurality of users in communication with the console access and remote tracking logic, wherein the console access and remote tracking logic is configured to allow each of the plurality of users independent access to any of the data sources, and wherein a first user accesses a first data source using a tracking mirror and a second user accesses the tracking mirror such that the second user monitors the first user connected to the first data source.